1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel, biologically active compounds, in particular, to DL-3-[4-[4-(2-pyridyl)-1-piperazinyl]-butyl]-1,8,8-trimethyl-3-azabicyclo[ 3,2,1]octane-2,4-dione having psychotropic and antiemetic properties.
2. Background of the Related Art
At present, widely used in medical practice are psychotropic agents which affect psychic functions, emotional state and behaviour of humans. With respect to the therapeutic effect such agents can be divided into neuroleptics, tranquilizers, antidepressants, etc. Neuroleptics, such as phenothiazine, butyrophenone and thioxanthene derivatives, which have pronounced antipsychotic properties, are used for treating psychoses, schizophrenia and other psychic diseases. As distinct from neuroleptics, tranquilizers, such as meprotane and analogous agents, benzodiazepine derivatives, are used for treating a wide range of neurotic and neurosis-like disorders reducing, first of all, emotional stress, anxiety and fear. Neuroleptics and tranquilizers produce hypno-sedative and musculorelaxation effect at a different rate, which often gives an undesirable result.
The need for such agents increases the necessity for searching for a novel compounds having psychotropic properties.
Known in the art are tranquilizers such as N-(heteroarylcyclic)piperazinylalkylazaspiroalkane diones of the formula: ##STR2## wherein A, R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are alkyls, W and Y are CH or N when n is 4 or 5 (US,A, 3,717,634). One of said compounds such as 8-[4-[4-(2-pyrimidinyl)-1-piperazinyl]butyl]-8-azaspiro[4,5]decane-7 ,9-dione buspirone is used as a therapeutic agent (K. Goa, A. Ward, Drugs,32, p. 114, 1986).
Described in EP 0268369 are bridged bicyclic imides of the formula: ##STR3## wherein X is CH.sub.2, CH.sub.2 -CH.sub.2 or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 ;
y is CH.sub.2, CH(CH.sub.3), C(CH.sub.3).sub.2, C(CH.sub.2).sub.4, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are H or CH.sub.3, and R.sub.3 is H or F.
Said imides are usable as tranquilizers and antidepressants.